


Anesthesia and Honesty

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Illness, Kagami's high as balls on medication, Kuroko taking care of Kagami, M/M, Romance, Second year, Seirin, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami falls ill during a practice match, Kuroko goes with him to the hospital. What follows is...rather unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kagami-kun, are you okay? You look a bit…peaky.” 

Coach’s concern was clear in her voice, eying their ace as he sat there on the bench. Kuroko did have to agree, Kagami did look a bit…paler than usual. He watched as the team’s power forward and his boyfriend sat up a bit straighter, obviously about to convince her that he was just fine. 

“Ah, it’s nothing. I felt weird this weekend, but I think I’m getting over it. I’m okay to play! I swear!” 

Riko eyed Kagami critically as if she didn’t believe him, but eventually gave in with a sigh. “Alright, but if this becomes a problem, I’m taking you out.” She replied evenly. “I’m not losing our ace for the rest of the season over a practice match against Touou.”

“M’fine.” Kagami reassured her, getting up with the rest of the team to head to the line to start the game, Kuroko getting up as well. That strange feeling Kuroko got when he was fairly sure that Kagami wasn’t being a hundred percent truthful was lurking in the background, but they didn’t have time to confront him about it right now. He was going to keep an eye on him, though. If they had to call a time out and switch Kagami out, he knew they would, despite Kagami’s protests. If he needed to, he’d ask coach to do it himself. 

As the game got underway, it didn’t take long for Kuroko to notice Kagami was looking even worse. He was having a hard time keeping up with Aomine, and while keeping up with Aomine-kun proved to be a difficult task for many in the first place, Kagami didn’t usually have _this_ hard of a time doing so. He was moving sluggishly, looking paler by the second, and while Aomine was taunting him, Kagami seemed to hardly respond. Something was very obviously wrong. 

Kuroko was just about to go to coach and request a time out when Kagami slumped to the floor, winding up on his knees and right elbow, left hand holding his right side. Shock and sudden fear gripped at him and Kuroko froze for a moment, wide eyed and wondering if what he was seeing was even real. He wasn’t sure who called the time out because he was too busy rushing to his light, kneeling next to him. 

“Kagami-kun!” 

Before he could say much of anything it felt like coach had just somehow appeared next to him. “Bakagami! I knew there was something wrong!” She snapped at him, but Kuroko knew it was only out of fright and worry. She turned to their captain. “Hyuuga-kun, please help me get him to the bench…”

Kagami groaned as he was helped up and Kuroko followed him back to the bench, anxiety swirling in his stomach as coach had him lay out in the space behind the bench. He wasn’t sure of what to do, or what to say, everything seemed to be happening so fast. So he just stuck to Kagami like glue, watching as coach looked him over. 

“Where does it hurt?” She asked looking him over. Unfortunately, her well-trained eye didn’t really deal in illnesses, just quantifying other’s abilities and maybe analyzing injuries. 

“My right side…” Kagami groaned out. “It’s a really sharp pain…”

Coach and Hyuuga exchanged a look and coach kneeled by Kagami gently pressing around his right side, earning a large shout and a string of curses when she pulled her hand back in the right spot. Riko frowned and looked over at their captain. 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Appendicitis?” 

“Probably…” 

Kuroko’s eyes went wide. He supposed it wasn’t really an uncommon thing, but that still sounded scary. He was just…frozen as he stood there, listening to his coach and captain talk, unsure of what to do, or if there was actually anything he _could_ do. 

“What do we do now?” 

“I’m not sure how long he’s had this, so it’s probably best to call an ambulance. I’ll go do that now. Kuroko?” 

Kuroko snapped his attention to Riko who was now getting up. “Yes?” 

“You and Hyuuga-kun stay with Kagami-kun while I call for help.” 

Kuroko nodded and knelt down by Kagami. “Yes.” 

Watching as Riko grabbed her cellphone and went out unto the hall, Kuroko gently wrapped a hand around Kagami’s giving it a gentle squeeze. Kagami looked over at him, wincing at the pain in his side, looking like he wanted to say something but couldn’t because of the pain he was in. 

“Is Kagamin going to be alright?” Kuroko heard Momoi ask, looking over to see her walking up, looking just as concerned as everyone else. Kuroko looked back to Kagami who gently squeezed his hand. 

“Go ahead…and tell her what’s going on, I’ll be alright. Coach is calling the paramedics.” He reassured him, obviously trying to mask his pain by trying to speak normally. In spite of this, Kuroko nodded and got up, walking off to the side with Momoi to talk to her. 

Everything was happening so quickly, but Kuroko explained the situation to Momoi, watching several different levels of sympathy and worry pass over her features. The paramedics seemed to arrive just moments after, putting Kagami onto a stretcher. Riko was talking to one of them when Kuroko moved over to her. 

“Emergency contacts? Ah…I don’t really think he has any nearby. His father is in America, so his his mentor, and his brother is attending school in Akita…” 

“Coach…if I may…” Kuroko interrupted, causing the paramedic to jump and coach to squeak a bit in surprise. “I will go with Kagami-kun to the hospital.” 

Getting over her surprise coach regarded him for a moment with some thought before nodding and looked over at the paramedic. “If that’s okay…?” 

The paramedic nodded. “Usually we only let family ride along, but this is a special case, I suppose.” 

Coach turned to Kuroko again. “Go ahead and go with him. I want you to text me if anything happens, got it?” 

“Yes.” 

Kuroko went and quickly pulled on his jacket, slinging his bag over his shoulder as the medics prepared to wheel Kagami out to the ambulance. His stomach kept giving this odd, uneasy tossing and turning feeling. Worry wasn’t enough of a word to cover the unease he was feeling, but he supposed that right now worrying and not just getting a move on wouldn’t help anyone. After he was ready to go he moved over toward the paramedics and Kagami, ready to follow them out. It was just about then that he heard Aomine calling out. 

“Oi, Bakagami! Don’t go dying! I need someone I can use all my strength to beat!” 

Kagami raised a hand, his first three fingers in the air. “Read between the lines, Aho!” He shouted back before making a sharply pained noise that indicated such exertion was a mistake. For some reason…that response to Aomine was…a little more comforting than it probably should have been. 

Kuroko didn’t hear Aomine’s response to that as he followed Kagami out to the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the hospital and getting Kagami admitted to the ER seemed like a blur. He couldn’t even remember what had happened on the way there, or filling out the paperwork the best he could once they’d arrived. Everything seemed to rush by quickly, the only thing Kuroko remembered with any kind of clarity was holding Kagami’s hand on the way over, and watching him being wheeled into the ER to be checked out. Beyond that, everything just seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. Kuroko didn’t even remember how long it took to get him in to seeing a doctor before the she came out to the waiting room to speak with him. 

“Kuroko?” The doctor called, eyes scanning over the waiting room, completely passing over him at first. 

“Yes, I’m here.” Kuroko said, getting up from his seat, paying no mind to the fact that she jumped a bit at his seemingly sudden presence. 

“Ah… there you are. It seems your friend does indeed have appendicitis. You got him to us in time, but we plan to operate as soon as possible. In fact. we’re preparing the OR for him right now.” She said. 

“I see. Will he be alright?” 

“It’s a fairly standard procedure, but with any kind of surgery there are always risks. We’re going to put him under and then remove his appendix. It may be a few hours. If you want, you can wait in the OR waiting room.” 

Kuroko frowned and nodded. At least they had caught it before it had gotten any worse, he supposed. He could already hear their coach admonishing Kagami for not letting anyone know sooner. “Please let me know if you need anything more from me. I’ll wait there.” 

“Of course.”

With that, the doctor rushed off, and Kuroko grabbed his bag, heading for the separate waiting room.

The hours that followed seemed to crawl. Worry continued to bubble up in Kuroko’s stomach as he sat and waited, not quite sure of what to do with himself. He tried to remind himself that this was a fairly normal operation. Many people had this same situation and came out of it just fine, but try as he might, he had a hard time not thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong. It was difficult but he tried to remind himself that if Kagami-kun was anything, he was a fighter, and that he would get through his just like he got through everything, by facing it head on. 

That didn’t stop time from ticking by ever so slowly. Worry still nagged at him no matter how many times he tried to tell himself his boyfriend would more than likely be just fine. In an effort to distract himself a bit, and because he told her he would, he texted their coach, letting her know that Kagami had been admitted to the hospital, and that he’d gone into surgery. Coach soon sent off a reply that they would all be there very soon, asking him to wait there for them. 

He didn’t even think to ask them how the rest of the practice match had gone, if they hadn’t just called it off completely. His mind was on more important things at the moment.

Kuroko wasn’t sure how much time had actually passed by the time their team actually arrived, joining him in the waiting room. Time seemed to go by slowly, then speed up in short bursts. It was almost hard to wrap his mind around, but it seemed like it took forever, and then no time at all before they were there, still dressed in their uniforms. 

“How is he?” Riko asked, setting down her bag next to his, everyone either gathering around or taking a seat. 

“No word yet.” Kuroko replied, frowning. “I believe he’s still in surgery.”

“Oh man, we’re worried sick.” Koganei said, Mitobe right beside him, giving a silent nod in agreement. 

“I’m sure that idiot will be fine.” Hyuuga said as he dug through his bag looking for something. If Kuroko had his guess, he was probably looking for his phone to text Kiyoshi-senpai. Izuki sat quietly next to him, looking like he didn’t much feel up to making any puns at the moment. In fact, the air seemed to hang heavily around everyone, including a couple of the new first years who were also quietly waiting for any news. 

Riko sighed and slumped down into a nearby chair. “He’d better be…”

Whether it was a few moments later or an hour, Kuroko wasn’t sure but the same doctor he’d spoken with earlier came into the waiting room. “Kuroko-kun?”

Kuroko perked up, getting up from his chair, the doctor seeming less surprised by him this time. “Yes?”

“Your friend is out of surgery. Everything went smoothly, but he’ll be in quite a bit of pain for awhile while things heal. He’s currently resting.” 

There seemed to be a huge, collective sigh of relief from everyone in the room, Kuroko himself included. The weight that seemed to be pressing down on everyone seemed to have lifted, at least somewhat. 

Kuroko heard Hyuuga mutter in the background. “We’ll probably have to tie him down to keep him from playing basketball for awhile…” and a small “ow” that followed, resulting from coach absentmindedly smacking him in the shoulder, probably because while it was most likely true, this wasn’t the time for such a sentiment. All the same, Kuroko fought the urge to smile at that a little. 

“Can we see him?” Furihata piped up as he sat up in his chair next to Mitobe and Koganei, looking a bit hopeful, some of the others mirroring that hope in their expressions as well. 

The doctor shook her head. “He’s still quite groggy from the anesthesia, and we’ve put him on some medication for the pain. I think to keep from overwhelming him, he can only see one person at the moment. We’ll allow more when he’s feeling a bit more awake.” 

Kuroko looked over at his coach and teammates and Riko nodded to him. “You go ahead, Kuroko-kun. I’m sure you’re the one he’d like to see the most. We’ll be waiting here.” 

As he looked around the waiting room, looks on his teammates faces seemed to echo that sentiment and Kuroko took a deep breath.

“Of course.” Kuroko replied before looking back over at the doctor. “Please lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko followed the doctor down the wide hallway, passing rows of doors on either side. It was a great relief to know that the surgery had gone well, and that Kagami would be okay, but that didn’t make him any less anxious to see him. He was fairly certain that Kagami may even just be asleep when he entered the room, trying to sleep off the haze that the anesthesia had left behind, but just having visual confirmation that he was alright would be a comfort. Besides, Kuroko didn’t mind waiting by him for him to wake up. 

They got about halfway down the hallway when they reached the room Kagami was in, the doctor pausing and pointing it out to him, telling him that if they needed anything, there would be a button to call a nurse nearby. Kuroko bowed slightly and thanked her for all her help before she moved on, probably to check in on other patients. Carefully pushing the door open, not wanting to create a lot of noise in case Kagami was indeed asleep, Kuroko entered the room. 

There were several beds lining the walls of the room, but all of them were empty except for one, a familiar figure with red hair laying in bed. Kuroko felt himself give another relieved sigh, quietly approaching the bed. However, he soon became aware that Kagami wasn’t asleep when he gave a groan. 

“Taiga-kun?” Kuroko called quietly, walking up to his bedside. Kagami blinked blearily up at him, looking a bit confused and disoriented.

“Hey…did…did the doctor send you?” His words were slow and a little slurred, and the question was a little strange but that was okay. Kuroko offered his boyfriend a warm smile. 

“She lead me here, yes. How are you feeling?”

“Everything’s…really fuzzy. My side hurts…” Kagami murmured, his voice sounding a bit rough. 

“I’m sure they’ll be bringing you some more medicine very soon. Please just try and rest for now.” Kuroko said soothingly. 

“Hey….hey…” Kagami slurred, looking like he was trying to gather words together that would make sense. “You’re…really cute. Did…the doctor send you in? Because wow. You’re amazing.” 

Kuroko felt a blush rise quickly up over his face. Ah, he certainly hadn’t been expecting that. He was almost unsure of how to reply to such an outpouring of what he could only guess were drug-induced, unguarded inner thoughts, but he didn’t have a chance because Kagami continued. 

“Seriously…you…you have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen. …You’re really beautiful. Are you seeing someone?” 

Ah, and now the tips of his ears were going red. He could feel it. It seemed that not only had the anesthesia made it so Kagami had no inner dialogue, but he was also having trouble remembering that he was speaking to his boyfriend, and that they hadn’t just met. 

Kuroko couldn’t help but smile a little. Not only was it a bit amusing to see him acting like this, it was kind of sweet in a way. Like Kagami-kun was honestly reacting to seeing him for the first time. “Taiga-kun, did you forget? I’m your boyfriend.”

“Wait, really?” Kagami questioned, trying to sit up before abandoning that idea and sliding back down with a slight “Ow..ow ow.” and deciding to just turn his head to look at him instead of forcing himself to sit up further than he already was. “Seriously though?” 

“Yes,” Kuroko replied softly, still wearing a small smile. “Now try and rest, please. You need all your strength to get better.”

“How did I manage that?” Kagami wondered aloud, just sounding mystified that this could be the case. “I mean you’re so…just wow. How…how long have we been together?” 

“A few months,” Kuroko answered with a chuckle. “But we were best friends for long before that.” 

“Oh…” Kagami answered softly looking as though his fogged brain where trying to process all of this at once. “Man, I must have done something really good…I hit the jackpot here…”

Kuroko’s mind couldn’t help but go through moments in the previous year…all the times Kagami had helped him, lifted him up, supported him as they both worked for a promise that had become very dear to the both of them…Yes, one could most certainly say that Kagami had definitely done something ‘really good’. 

Instead of really replying through, Kuroko soothingly shushed him, gently stroking his bangs out of his eyes, causing Kagami to hum and close his eyes for a moment, looking as if that small action was helping him relax a little. There was about a minute or two that passed by before he spoke again. 

“Hey…you’re not gonna leave, right? Like, I’m not just gonna wake up and find out you’re gone or I imagined you or something…right?” 

“I’m not going anywhere Taiga-kun.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

As if to punctuate this fact, Kuroko moved away for just a moment to pull up a chair, bringing it next to Kagami’s bedside and having a seat. Red eyes opened to watch and make sure he was, in fact, not leaving, a more content look settling on Kagami’s face when Kuroko took a seat. 

Kuroko reached out and held Kagami’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “Just rest, okay? I’m right here. I won’t leave.” 

Kagami closed his eyes again with a soft sigh and a slight wince, the pain in his side probably kicking up again. “Mmmn…okay.” He murmured. 

Kuroko continued to hold Kagami’s hand as he slept off the leftover effects of being put under. He would probably be in pain for awhile, and he’d go stir crazy from not being able to play basketball as he waited to fully recover, but all the same Kuroko was just glad he was safe and soon to be on the mend. His face still felt a little warm from Kagami’s reaction to him earlier, but his chest felt a little warm too, in a different manner. It was just…such a pure reaction. Even if the medication had made it so he didn’t even remember him at first, he was just so sweet…and even almost seemed like he was in awe. It was almost too much, in a good kind of way. 

One hand never leaving Kagami’s, Kuroko pulled out his phone with the other, sending his coach a short text. 

_He’s doing fine. He’s still a bit out of it, though. I’m here with him while he tries to sleep it off. Why don’t you take everyone out for dinner and come back? I’m sure he’ll be feeling better by then._

His phone buzzed with a reply maybe a moment later.

_Alright. There’s a Maji Burger down the street. Did you want me to bring you back anything?_

_A vanilla milkshake, please._

_You got it. I’ll text you when we get back._

_Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami slept peacefully for awhile after Kuroko sent that text off to coach, in fact, the only thing that really caused him to stir from sleep was Kuroko’s phone vibrating as coach sent him a text, telling him they were on their way back to the hospital, and that she’d gotten him his milkshake. Kagami groaned a little as Kuroko shut his phone and looked up to see his eyes opening, Kagami looking a bit bleary at first. 

“Hey…” He said softly, gently squeezing Kuroko’s hand. 

“Good morning.” Kuroko replied, and Kagami smiled. “Do you remember me now?” 

“What, did I forget?” Kagami said softly, looking slightly confused as to how he could ever do something like that. 

“Mm…while you were still under the effects of the anesthesia.” Kuroko said, tilting his head as he watched him. He seemed more lucid now. Maybe a bit sleep fogged, and a little off because the nurse had come in and given him a bit more pain medicine through his IV, but definitely more awake and less disoriented. 

“I must have been really out of it.” Kagami said, bringing his other hand up to rub his eyes. “I would have to be for that to happen….I didn’t say anything crazy, did I? I mean, I’ve seen those videos on the internet…” 

Kuroko couldn’t help but chuckle at that and Kagami groaned again. 

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Not crazy…maybe a bit more honest than you would normally be, but not crazy.” Kuroko tried to reassure him. 

Kagami tilted his head, looking back over at him, and Kuroko could tell by the look on his face he was questioning whether or not he should ask what it was he said while he was trying to recover from being put under. 

Kuroko gave him a small smile, unable to help himself in wanting to tease him a little. “You were actually very sweet…”

His boyfriend closed his eyes and groaned a little before reopening them to look at him. “Can you wait until I get better to tease me about it? Not feeling up to my usual self right now.” 

Kuroko chuckled again. “Of course, Taiga-kun.” 

Kagami leaned against his pillow, looking Kuroko over with an expression that Kuroko could only describe as loving and grateful. “Hey…thanks. You looked out for me today.” 

“Don’t thank me so soon. I’m not finished in doing so.” Kuroko replied softly. He didn’t mean just concerning this incident, though he fully planned to call his parents when Kagami was discharged to let them know he’d be getting him back to his apartment and taking care of him. 

He expected Kagami to at least somewhat protest this, but instead Kagami gave him a smile that was as bright as the sun itself, making Kuroko think about how he wouldn’t have known what to do if that smile had disappeared from his life if things had turned out differently. 

Kuroko rose from his seat, placing a hand on Kagami’s face and leaning his forehead against his and speaking in a soft whisper. “I’m just glad you’re okay now.” 

“I didn’t mean to worry you…” Kagami’s said, voice just as soft.

“I know. It was nothing you could help.”

“Hey, Tetsuya?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Taiga-kun.” 

They spent the next few minutes like that in a warm, comfortable silence, soaking in the fact that they were together, the both of them just glad that things had turned out the way that they did. It wasn’t until later that the door opened to the room, the rest of their team pouring in to see Kagami. 

Kuroko watched as they surrounded Kagami’s bed asking him how he felt, and if he was okay. Kiyoshi-senpai had even managed to make it over, heavily leaning on a cane to keep the weight off his knee, joking about how weird it was to be on the other side of a hospital bed. In that moment, Kuroko decided that maybe later, when Kagami felt better, and when they were alone, he’d tell him about all the things he’d said earlier today. 

Besides, it’d be more fun to watch him blush like crazy in private.


End file.
